


Flicker

by danganronpa_wereverse



Series: birth. [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Birth Fetish, Birth porn, Childbirth, Hyper Pregnancy, Hyperpreg, Labor kink, Litters, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Pleasurable Birth, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Trans Mpreg, Transgender, birth kink, graphic birth, hyper preg, labor, litter, orgasm birth, orgasmic birth, tmpreg, trans male, trans shinji, trans shinji kasai, transgender male, transgender mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/danganronpa_wereverse
Summary: A new life flickers into existence like the flame of a candle.wereverse hajishin birth porn hooray. this is an au!
Relationships: Hajime Makunouchi/Shinji Kasai
Series: birth. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> shinji is a siberian tiger, hajime is a lion
> 
> regular wereverse stuff applies, check the rest of the series if you're unsure
> 
> I AM TRANS don't talk about me being a chaser lmao

Okay, so, maybe they're both kind of idiots for putting themselves in this situation, Shinji thinks as he leans heavily against the kitchen counter, but Hajime is the bigger idiot. Probably, anyway. It's his fault that Shinji's pregnant, anyway, and thus, his fault that he's currently in hard labor in the middle of the kitchen, contractions and the weight of the eight cubs in his belly making it difficult to move.

Not that Hajime hasn't been good to Shinji this whole time, no; he's been attentive to the point of being a nag, which is mostly why Shinji more or less kicked him out this morning and told him to go to the gym like he usually does on his off days. As though he wasn't currently nearing two weeks past his due date.

To be totally honest, the red-haired Tiger were is tired. Of his mate. And those aren't words he ever thought he'd think until that morning. Normally, the two of them are attached at the hip, even before Shinji got pregnant, but now the constant fawning over him has become quite the annoyance. He's more than perfectly capable of taking care of himself, after all; if he can save a whole family from a burning building, then by God, he can take care of his needs on his own even when he's this pregnant.

He's not entirely wrong about that, but he forgets to factor in how close he is to giving birth. Because by now, he's been laboring like this for an hour, his hands braced against the kitchen counter as he rocks his hips and sways a bit, soft moans and groans leaving him every once and a while. He called Hajime half an hour ago, and even though the pleasure fogging his mind, he has a nagging feeling that Hajime has yet to actually get his message, as the other man didn't pick up at the time. His gym is less than fifteen minutes away by foot, so Shinji decides to try calling him once more.

This time, he actually gets an answer.

"H-hey, Hajime," he breathes out as soon as his boyfriend answers. "Can you -- come home? I'm in labor."

There's a beat of silence on the other end, like Hajime's trying to process what he's just been told, before he practically shrieks, " _What?!_ Are you -- you're -- oh my God, Shinji, are you okay?!"

"I'm --" Before he can answer fully, he's cut off when he gives a long, low moan, feeling incredible pressure at his cervix as the first cub's head pushes hard against it. " _Haaah_ , oh Hajime..."

"Okay, alright, uh, listen, just stay right where you are, okay?" Hajime says, completely breathless on the other end. "But, you're probably gonna be doing that anyway, shit -- ignore me, just stay calm, okay?"

Shinji nods, then remembers Hajime can't see him over the phone and groans out a soft "yes", listening to Hajime tell him he loves him before hanging up, probably to start dashing madly towards the house. Trying not to lose himself to the intense pleasure, Shinji resists his body's urge to crouch down on his knees and start pushing. After all, he can't imagine how freaked out Hajime would be should he come home to Shinji in the middle of giving birth.

"O-okay, c'mon you guys," he pants, speaking to his unborn cubs for a moment. "Let's -- let's wait for your Papa, okay?" Another moan leaves his lips when the next contraction pushes the first baby's head against his fully-dilated cervix again, the incredible pressure returning and increasing. He's unable to resist bending his knees just a bit, legs trembling as he feels something pop inside of him, before fluid gushes from his body and splashes onto the floor.

_Oh._ Now that his water's finally broken, things are gonna start moving a _lot_ faster. He can feel the urge again, the deep urge to push, to slip deep into the fog of pleasure and let the baby come. Even so, he's determined to fight against it, wanting to at least make it to the nest to give birth, and knowing that he needs Hajime here to help him for that to happen. It's like he's fighting against his own body, and Shinji can feel himself slowly losing, giving into the need to give birth.

Slowly, he starts crouching down, lowering his body into a low, deep squat, resting his hands against his knees, rocking back and forth while moaning softly. His heavy belly ripples with the strong contractions, so powerful that they're nearly overwhelming, and by now they're working with his body to push the baby down further without Shinji ever needing to. By now, they're drawing incredibly close to his g-spot, and Shinji gives a high whine, chewing carefully on his bottom lip as he fights the urge to push _and_ the growing orgasm inside of him.

Just when he fears he can't hold it back any longer, preparing to finally give into his body's need to push, he hears the door slam open.

"Shinji!" Hajime calls out, the fear and worry evident in his voice. "Oh my God --"

"Haj-Hajime," Shinji whines, pausing to grunt out a low " _ugh!_ " from between his teeth. "Hajime, nest, ohhh God -- help me get to the nest." He pants heavily, chest and belly heaving as he breathes deeply. He's _close_ , so close he fears he won't be able to walk, but before he can voice these worries, Hajime pulls him into his arms and carries him to their room, where he's built the massive nest, intending on having it be his children's birthplace.

As soon as Hajime puts him down in the nest, Shinji grabs the softest thing closest to him -- a long, large pillow -- and settles it between his legs as he squats again, puts his hands on his knees, and takes a shaky breath. His eyes flutter shut, and his lips part in a moan before he speaks, "I'm -- I'm gonna -- g-gonna _cum_ , _haaaah_ , gonna _cuuuum_!"

Gently, Hajime rubs Shinji's trembling belly, feeling the powerful contractions racing through him. "Go ahead, love," he murmurs, reaching up with his other hand to brush Shinji's bangs from his eyes.

Now finally able to give into the urges that have been gripping his body for so long, Shinji tilts his head back and cries out with orgasmic pleasure, wave after wave of the orgasms he's been holding back pulsing through him, one right after the other. His body shakes, muscles drawing up tight as he cums, fluid and lubricant spilling from his cunt onto the pillow between his legs.

When he can finally breathe again and opens his eyes, the baby has slipped down further, and he can feel them inside of him as every muscle works to keep pushing them through his tight body. Hajime's at his side now, rubbing his back for a few moments before moving to rub his belly, then back again every so often. It may not be much, but his touch is familiar and soothing, and in this kind of setting, Shinji wants to feel his fingers between his legs, too, even as the baby's head creeps ever closer to his g-spot.

"Hajime," Shinji whispers breathlessly. He spreads his legs a bit more, drops lower into the squat so he's closer to the pillow. His body is begging him to push, is _desperate_ to push, but he holds back just a little longer. He wants to cum harder than when these cubs were made, and he's almost there. "Hajime, my -- my clit, please, _oh_ , touch me, baby's close -- to my -- to my --" He's cut off by a few sudden, unexpected grunts as the baby turns slightly within him, facing upwards now.

So caught up in the bliss of finally being able to give birth is he that he barely notices Hajime's hand between his thighs until he's gently stroking his erect, throbbing clit with the rough pad of his thumb, calloused from many years of bandages and boxing. At the same time, he's in the process of giving into his body's desperate pleas to push, giving a gentle little push, helping the baby slide further down and resting their head against his g-spot.

This must be what heaven feels like, he thinks, just before each individual sensation hits him all at once.

"H-oooh, hoooooaaaaah!" He roars out as the contraction makes his muscles squeeze around the unborn cub once more, stimulating his g-spot while his mate rubs his clit up and down slowly. Shinji's face melts into orgasmic bliss as any words he might've tried to say dissolve into deep, guttural grunts, bucking his hips up into Hajime's hand to get the friction he desperately desires. His cunt twitches and spasms, more fluid splashing out of him, thick spurts of fluid squirting from him audibly.

"Hajime, fingers," he manages to pant between contractions when his muscles finally loosen and ease some of the inner stimulation. Hajime nods, keeps rubbing his thumb in small circles on Shinji's clit while gently inserting some of his fingers into his tight, wet cunt, the _squirt! squirt!_ sounds from him growing slightly louder as he gets what he wants. Hajime is careful not to finger him too deeply, his fingers close enough to the baby's emerging head to know that it's coming without touching it. It's a good plan, because Shinji spreads his legs further, opening up his hips wider to accommodate the baby's broad body, and to make it easier for what he plans to do.

Carefully, he rocks his hips, letting Hajime stretch him a little before putting his hands firmly on his knees, lifting up his body until just the tips of Hajime's fingers are left him him, then squatting back down to his previous position, his mate's fingers slipping back in just as easily as they had before. And Hajime shivers, completely unprepared for how tight and wet Shinji's body is, how very sensitive he's gotten now that he's so deep in labor. Once he works up a rhythm to keep in time with Shinji, scissoring his fingers gently while his body bounces on him, fucking himself on his hand, Hajime doesn't stop, thrusting and scissoring in time with Shinji's movements.

Shinji's more attractive to him right now than ever before, Hajime thinks.

Shinji's jaw drops, mouth wrapped in a silent "O" as he cums, body twitching, pushing lightly in time with his contractions. He grunts, a rapid fire series of " _uh, uh, uh~!_ " as his gentle little pushes get the baby moving again, sliding down further, head moving past his spot and letting the shoulders take its place. And _oh,_ oh he was right to open his hips wider, and now he opens up even more to support the baby's massively broad shoulders, likely inherited from both of their fathers. The shoulders push harder against him than the head did, proving particularly stubborn in not wanting to move with just little pushes.

Screaming in ecstasy, Shinji doesn't stop moving. His low grunts grow louder as his pushes get stronger, forcing the shoulders through, bit by bit. This birth is anything but fast, and neither men can really say that bothers them.

Hajime can tell when Shinji is pushing by the way his muscles tighten while he bounces up and down on his hand, and he marvels at how strong yet gentle his body is to the unborn cub. Even through his pleasure, his first focus is the baby, ensuring their safety even while fucking himself on his mate's hand.

When Shinji finally speaks again, his words are something like a grunt mixed with a low growl, words coming from between his teeth for the most part. "Haj-Haji-Hajime," he finally forces out, "gonna cum, I'm g-gonna cum, _ooohhh_ , your baby out. Gonna -- gonna cum your baby out."

A little shiver runs down his spine at Shinji's words, and he rubs his clit with his thumb again, pausing every so often just to make sure he doesn't accidentally overstimulate him, or hurt him. "That's it, love, yeah, cum this baby right out, I've got you both." Hajime leans forward, presses a kiss to the crook of Shinji's neck. He moans beautifully, movements only getting faster, hips jerking as his next major orgasm builds. The sight of his mate so relaxed while giving birth has managed to relax him, too, especially now that he can ensure his safety. "C'mon, cum like you never have. Tell me how you feel."

Shinji's face melts into pure pleasure, wailing out " _So good~!_ " as the orgasm begins, drawing his muscles up tight while he pushes firmly, both hands holding his contracting belly and rubbing gently downwards as though coaxing the cub inside to move down, to be born. And it's as though the cub obeys, shoulders rubbing harshly against his spot as the body begins to slip down more though his tunnel, no doubt aided by the slick lubricant his body has been producing.

With both the clitoral and g-spot stimulation, Shinji grunts, growls, and roars with his incredibly powerful orgasms, this wave hitting him harder than the last. " _Hooooaaaaaahhhh_ , _hah, hah, aaaaahhhhhnnnn~_!" His eyes snap open wide as the baby hits a particularly sensitive spot unexpectedly, crooning " _Oooo, ooo!_ " while his lips wrap into a wide "O" once more, cumming and squirting with no signs of stopping. He still keeps rubbing on his belly, rippling with the orgasms and contractions both, thrusting his hips and still moving up and down while the baby's head descends.

As his fingertips brush the top of the baby's head, Hajime carefully pulls his fingers out a bit, marveling at how wide and solid the head is while his mate's cunt starts to bulge. Neither of them are truly surprised; the doctors said they'd be lucky if there was a cub under eight pounds in this litter, and this one is almost certainly larger.

" _Oh, oh,_ I feel the baby," Shinji pants out, holding his low squat when Hajime has no choice but to pull his fingers out and rest them against his swollen cunt, straining to hold back the wide girth of their baby's head. "Hajime, I can -- I can _feel_ the baby, _oh_ , _c-coming ooouuut~!_ " His face is relaxed, happy as he holds his contracting belly and desperately thrusts his hips into Hajime's hands. Hajime strokes his folds with one hand and keeps working his hard clit with the other, focusing his eyes between his mate's legs, awaiting the moment when their baby begins to appear.

When he glances up for a moment, Hajime notices something, then leans into Shinji's ear. "Shinji, sweetheart, look at the mirror. Look while the baby comes out."

Opening his eyes, Shinji focuses on the full-length mirror that makes up their closet door, looking at himself, completely bare, sweat shimmering on his body and his thighs slick with fluid and lubricant, heavy belly dropped low as the other cubs squirm and kick within him, full and sensitive breasts heaving as he breathes in deeply, swollen and dark nipples hard without ever being touched, just from arousal.

He looks almost as good as he feels, he supposes.

He wails out another desperate cry, bucking his hips again, watching as fluid squirts and splurts from his cunt, this last orgasm finally pressing the baby's head against his folds while Hajime traces them with his fingers. Then, finally, the moment they've both been waiting for arrives: Shinji's folds start to part, opening to reveal just a small sliver of slick, slimy, wet red hair.

It's the first glance they ever take of their first child, and for a moment, both men are completely breathless, watching while the powerful contraction keeps pushing their head out. When the contraction ends, the head slides back a little, and Shinji gives a sharp cry as he cums again, fluid spraying obscenely around the crowning head.

"C'mon, love, you can do this," Hajime supports him, rubbing his fingers along his slit. "Push our baby out."

" _Hah, nnnh, out_ ," Shinji grunts, putting his hands back on his knees as he prepares to push again. "Come on, come on, oh baby, come _out_." He ends his words with a high whine, the next contraction bringing with it the unbearable urge to _push_ , deliver his cubs, and cum. He doesn't try to fight any of them, giving in completely to the primal need to give birth, screaming his pleasure as he pushes, hard, his folds pulling back further to reveal more of the slippery head.

All of those earlier orgasms were quite useful, as now his tunnel and entrance are fairly slick, allowing the baby to slide easily out. Even so, the birth is still slow, Shinji moaning out while his cunt twitches around the head which teases him by sliding in and out, stretching him wider and wider yet.

And then, Hajime gently presses Shinji's clit against the crowning head, rubbing just a little, giving him the friction he so desperately desires.

" _Hajime!_ " Shinji screams, his back in a perfect arch as his tail curls with pleasure. He watches in the mirror as his body spasms, cumming and cumming and _cumming_ , helpless, entirely unable to do anything else. "D-don't stop, don't stop, _oh my God please don't stop--_ " He begs, hands flying to his belly as his legs shake, thrusting his hips in an attempt to hold onto the feelings inside of him. The loud _squirt! splurt!_ from his cunt as fluid sprays and gushes out from around the baby's head is more than enough to let both men know how much he's enjoying this moment right now.

The head keeps slipping in and out, sliding back less and less with each powerful push from Shinji, while Hajime rubs his clit along the head while it crowns beautifully between his thighs. Shinji puts his hands firmly on his knees, spreading his legs as far open as they can stay comfortably to allow easier passage for the child as they begin to appear. He drops his hips closer to the pillow between his legs, taking another from his nest and sliding it on top to give more cushioning when the cub is eventually born.

"Ngah, hah, c-coming -- coming out," Shinji whimpers, cumming helplessly again when he pushes the baby's head forward once more. Hajime strokes his clit with the finger he's using to hold it against the slippery head, watching Shinji get completely consumed by the pleasure of birthing their cub. "C-coming, oh, _cumming_ , I-I'm cumming, _haaah_ , cumming the baby out, _oh, oh,_ cumming around the baby's head~!" He's in total bliss, rocking his hips as the baby finally comes to a full, perfect crown.

They're so close.

Shinji's words dissolve into helpless, involuntary grunts as his body gives a series of rapid pushes, the head being born centimeter by centimeter. " _Uh, uh, u-uh, ugh, huh, huh, oooohhhh,_ oh, oh the _face!_ " Shinji shrieks as the brow and face begin to emerge, body pushing on its own now while Hajime gently presses his clit against the slowly appearing face. Wave after wave pound into him, all while he writhes and gives into his body's needs and whims. " _Nhaaaah,_ feels so good, feels so _good_ , Hajime~!"

He gives a couple more loud, high grunts of " _Uh! Uh! U-uh!_ " as more of the head slips from his body, each little facial feature appearing one by one: first, the baby is born to the forehead, starting to lean against the soft stack of pillows between Shinji's legs. Then, here comes the brow, followed by the eyes, nose, and mouth as the head rests comfortably on the pillows, completely supported. With a final loud " _guh!_ ", the head is completely born, neck squirting out shortly after.

Shinji takes a break to breathe for a moment and take in his hard work so far, letting Hajime make sure there's no cord around the baby's neck, and cleaning the face with a towel so they can breathe. It's been hours since his labor began, and only now has the head been delivered, even then being a slow process. Neither of them can imagine that the broad shoulders will be born any faster, even as the baby shifts and turns within Shinji, lining up the shoulders in preparation to enter the world.

With the way the shoulders are, one is going to likely rub against Shinji's clit, so he decides to let his body do the hardest part of pushing while he relaxes to feel the pleasure, to help the baby along with the force of his powerful orgasms and lubricant his body makes when he cums. He rests through a few contractions, and then they get stronger, the first shoulder closer to the pillow starting to be born first, hot bursts of fluid flowing out around the emerging body.

"Keep touching," Shinji orders breathlessly, leaning against Hajime and rubbing his belly once again to coax the cub out. Once again, it feels as though it's working, the first shoulder stretching him nice and wide before sliding forward.

When the second one starts to poke out, Hajime doesn't hesitate in gently rubbing Shinji's hard clit against it, watching as he screams and bucks his hips with pleasure. Another big burst of fluid flows from Shinji's cunt, and then out slides that second shoulder, the baby now half-born, resting on their side on the soft pillow. It takes an hour just to birth the shoulders.

Now, Shinji looks at the baby resting peacefully between his thighs in the mirror, his own breathing evening as he keeps his legs spread wide, completely ready to get the rest of the baby out, to _cum_ them out, to orgasm and give birth all at once. Spreading his legs as far as they'll go to give himself and the baby ample space, he swallows heavily, then says, "Haji-Hajime, oh, get ready, it's coming, they're coming, _I'm cumming, ah, ah, I'm giving birth~!_ "

He follows up his last word with a moan that starts quiet and low, then increases in pitch and volume as his final orgasm begins, lifting his hips slightly to help free the baby's thick, broad body, his body pushing completely on its own with the powerful orgasm, the first wave seeing the baby's arms freed as they're born to the chest, slipping easily from their father's cunt. And then, finally, with the second wave of orgasm, and a tiny, gentle push from Shinji, the rest of the baby's body squirts right out onto the pillow, peacefully, beautifully, born in a rush of amniotic fluid and lubricant, Shinji giving a blissful sigh as the baby is finally born.

And then, six hours after his labor began, he's given birth to the first of his and Hajime's children.

For a moment, he's dazed, coming down from the high of giving birth, so Hajime gently rubs the newborn with a towel, stimulating them to cry. At the cry, Shinji snaps to attention, reaching down with trembling arms to lift the slippery ten-pound baby towards him, a soft laugh escaping from his lips.

"We've got a daughter," he announces weakly a few moments later, placing the baby on his chest. A smile twitches across Hajime's face as he looks at his mate and newborn daughter, who resembles Shinji so strongly, it's almost as though he's birthed a clone. "Oh my God, Hajime, we've got a daughter. Hey, sweetheart." He coos gently to the newborn, cradling her head in one hand and resting the other on her back, instinct guiding him to gently rest her head against his heavy breast.

Her strong, defiant wails finally begin to quiet as she smells her father's milk, then latches onto one of his dark, swollen nipples, her hungry suckling bringing his milk down easily into her soft, warm mouth.

Hajime holds them both close for a moment, letting Shinji rest his head against his chest and relax while he nurses her. "What's her name?" He asks softly.

Shinji tilts his head up a little to smile up at Hajime, then looks back down at the newborn. "Hana Kasai," he breathes a moment later. "Our little flower."

Hajime sniffles, a wave of emotion hitting him all at once as he rubs his thumb over their daughter's head. "Hello, Hana," he says just as softly.

Hana Kasai is born at 8:03 PM, a healthy ten pound tiger cub, into a family of love.


End file.
